Falling into Paradise
by konekobombay
Summary: One stormy night Omi runs into a dark ally in an attempt to escape his enemy, Nagi, but Nagi is waiting for him, and the strange events that follow their meeting will change their lives, the lives of their teammates, and the destiny of another world. NxO.
1. prologue

A/N: okay, I know I said that I'd write a KenxOmi fic next, and I am actually working on one, but I'm hand writing the whole thing first because it's all out of order and I have parts written for the middle and the beginning but not stuff in between so it'll take a while to get out, maybe even months, however, I'm gonna work on this for now instead, because I love NagixOmi. So, wish me luck, and review please! I live for reviews!

Warnings: shonen ai, (duh) maybe eventually a little violence, possibility of lime but I doubt lemons will happen. Cursing a bit. OC's but not much focus on them, they're only background characters. Um, I think that's it. Oh it's a bit AU too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or any thing affiliated to it, this disclaimer applies to all of the following chapters as well.

Falling into paradise

Prologue

> > > > >

Omi raced quickly down the dark alley, the only light to see by came form a single streetlight a ways off. The stars and moon were covered by thick storm clouds and in the place where the full moon should have been an eerie glow was instead. In his rush, Omi tripped over what must've been a crack in the concrete, or so he thought. But he soon realized that he might have been wrong, for as he stood he noticed a set of feet not far in front of him. His eyes continued their upward trail until they met a face, with eyes just a few shades darker then his own. But that was impossible… how could the other boy have gotten ahead of him so quickly? He had been a full block ahead of him when he'd last checked. The dark eyed boy in front of him smirked and took a step forward. Omi's eyes widened and he backed away, the action only caused the sable haired boy to smirk more.

"You're pathetic Weiss. You act like a frightened child rather then an assassin." the boy said as he took another step forward. Omi ignored his comment and got to his feet as quickly and smoothly as he could. The smirk that had faded as he spoke returned and the boy took another step forward. As expected, Omi took a step backward. 'Far to predictable.' Naoe Nagi thought to himself as he moved forward again, and yet again, Omi backed away. They continued their simple dance for several more steps until Nagi finally got sick of it and with a wave of his hand, sent Omi flying into the wall, pinning him there. Omi quickly opened his eyes, which had closed involuntarily upon impact with the wall, and glared at the boy he knew only as Schwarz.

"What the hell do you want with me Schwarz!" He demanded of the boy, who only smirked in return. Omi's glare hardened at this. "If you're going to kill me, then do so, but do not toy with me Schwarz. I don't have time for your games." he growled.

Nagi shook his head and walked across the alley to where he had the other pined with his power. "That's where you are wrong Weiss, you have as much time as I want you to have. You can't leave and you can do nothing to stop me." He said, poking the blond in the chest with his index finger.

"Maybe I can't, but you're running out of time. The others will come looking for me, and you can't stop all of them." Omi replied coldly.

"If I were you Weiss, I'd be hopping that for their sakes, they don't come looking for you, 'cause you're wrong, I could easily kill all of you with a mere thought. If we wanted you dead, you would be, we just like playing with you." Nagi said, whispering the last bit into the immobile Bombay's ear.

"Bastards." Omi bit out harshly. Nagi merely chuckled, replying,

"You have no idea how right you are. He then bit down on Omi's ear, hard enough to make it bleed, eliciting a gasp from the blond. Nagi released the ear and slowly kissed his way down Omi's neck stopping periodically to suck and nip at the tender flesh of the other boy's neck and collarbone. Every so often, Omi would gasp or moan with pleasure, and he hated himself for it. This was his enemy; he should NOT be enjoying this. And yet, as the other boy he called Schwarz trailed kisses back up his neck again, nipping gently at his jaw, he could not deny it, he WAS enjoying this attention, a lot.

Nagi pulled away from Omi just before he reached his mouth. For a moment, they stared at each other, and their eyes conveyed things that could never be spoken.

In Omi's eyes, Nagi saw untold memories of pain, and love. He saw a glimmer of lust that he some how knew did not belong to the boy he was looking at. He saw the wisdom of thousands of years reflected in those eyes, and a sort of fire that he'd never seen before, one that would never go out, an undying light.

In Nagi's eyes, Omi saw the same memories of pain and love; he saw the same glimmer of lust, and also knew it wasn't this boy's. He saw the wisdom that his own eyes reflected. He saw a wildness that didn't belong and the shine of a sacrifice that should've never taken place.

In that single moment, for that single moment, they both knew everything and nothing, all at once. Then they both closed their tell-tale eyes, Nagi's telekinetic grip on Omi released, only to be replaces by a physical one, which Omi returned, and with a deafening clap of thunder, their lips met.

The second they connected lightning flashed across the sky, lighting the scene in the alleyway. Another long rumble of thunder followed and instantly it began to pour buckets of rain. As the kiss deepened the wind picked up, causing the rain to fall at strange angles and the clothing covering the two boys to whip around them, some of their hair following, and some remaining stuck to their damp faces. They kissed deeper still and the wind got faster and seemed to be centering on them, bringing the rain with it in a tornado-like fashion. Faster and faster the cyclone went until all that could be seen of the two boys was a dark blur inside the watery twister.

Then suddenly lightning flashed, illuminating everything, a clap of thunder ten times more deafening then the first sounded, and the rain returned to normal. The wind disappeared completely, the rain lightened to simple rain, no more buckets of water fell, and in the alley where the two boy's stood not moments before, was a circular impression, exactly the size of the cyclone that had been there, and nothing more…

End prologue.

> > > > >

A/N: I was going to just leave this but I just had to mention that Evanescence's 'bring me to life' goes really well with that whole thing. Shrug okay, C&C is welcome. Please review.


	2. chapter 1

Falling into Paradise

A/N: quick key, > > > > > can mean either change in perspective or change in scene, it should be pretty obvious which is which. >FLASH> indicates flashbacks and >END FLASH> is for the end of a flash back, though that should be fairly obvious as well, I just thought I'd mention it, even though there aren't any flash backs in this particular chapter.

Chapter 1

> > > > >

The first thing Nagi noticed as he came out of a hazy sleep was the oddly comforting feeling of the warm sunshine caressing his pale cheeks, the second was a strange sound, a sort of clicking, like nothing he'd ever heard before, and the third was a strange weight on his chest, and a tickling feeling under his chin. Unwilling to fully awake from the peaceful haze of sleep just yet, he kept his eyes closed and tried to figure out where he was and how he'd gotten there. He didn't think to hard at the moment though, still feeling to peaceful, it had been the best sleep he'd had in years. Wherever he was, he was incredibly comfortable, and he wasn't willing to give it up, but eventually the strange clicking got annoyingly loud and the sleepy haze left his brain. So finally, he opened his eyes.

He was shocked at what he saw, he was in what appeared to be a forest of some kind, and he was leaning against some kind of strange tree, but the colors were all wrong for a forest. The leaves of the trees were varying shades of pinks, and purples, not the expected green, and the trunks were gray. He was suddenly very awake. Where was he? What had happened? The clicking he'd heard earlier changed in pitch and caught his attention, distracting him form the millions of questions raging in his mind. He looked into the gray and pink branches above his head and spotted and strange looking bird, it's beak and feet where a deep green, the color the plants should've been, and it's feathers looked to almost match Schu's red hair. This strange bird appeared to be the source of the strange clicking. He watched it in awe for a moment, having never seen such a strange creature before. It was odd, the tale feathers of the bird looked to big for it's tiny body, like the tale of a hawk on the body of a robin. The bird turned its head sideways and looked down at him, it's eyes were the same color as its beak and feet. The bird turned it's head again and looked down at him with the other eye, boy and bird studied one another for a moment, before the bird took flight, apparently it's tale was not to big, for it flew with perfect grace and speed, unhindered by the large tale feathers.

Once the bird was out of sight, Nagi returned to surveying his surroundings. He began to stand up to get a better look around when something moved on his chest, the something made a soft groan as it moved and the tickling thing under his chin tickled him even more. In his sudden surprise at his surroundings, Nagi had completely forgotten about the strange weight on his chest and the tickling feeling. He looked down to see what was on him and his eyes met another pair of lighter blue ones. He blinked and the lighter eyes mirrored his action. Suddenly it registered what exactly he was looking at and apparently it registered for the being with the lighter eyes as well because at the same moment they both screamed and jumped away from each other.

Nagi stumbled as he jumped back and ended up sitting on the ground legs spread slightly apart and arms supporting him in a rather undignified position. The blue eyed being was in a similar position except his weight was resting on his hands rather than his forearms and one leg was bent and tucked underneath him. They both stared at each other as Nagi realized what had just happened. The strange weight had been the Weiss boy's head and the tickling had been his soft blond hair. They had been all cuddled up like lovers under the strange looking tree.

> > > > >

Omi stared in utter horror at the Schwarz boy who sat in front of him. What on earth had happened? How had they gotten into such a strange position? He then noticed their surroundings and the questions changed to ones more along the lines of: where the hell were they? And how did they get there? His thoughts were shortly interrupted as the Schwarz boy spoke.

"Weiss, what are you doing here? For that matter, where is here?" He asked with a glare.

"I could ask you the same questions," Omi replied, glaring right back. "This certainly seems like one of YOUR tricks Schwarz."

"Don't you blame this on me Weiss!" the Schwarz boy fumed as he got to his feet.

"Why shouldn't I Schwarz! You're the one who chased me to that damned weird ally." Omi huffed as he too got to his feet.

"I was following YOU Weiss! You're the one who lead me there!" the Schwarz boy countered pointing his finger at Omi accusingly.

"I was trying to get away from you! You didn't have to follow me!" Omi snapped back arms spread out to his sides.

"Of course I did! Its my job!" The Schwarz hissed, looking at Omi like he was a total moron. Omi just threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, turning away form the dark haired boy. He did have one other reason to blame it on the shorter boy, but not wanting to bring up that particular subject, still being unsure if it was real or a dream, he decided he'd rather not mention the kiss.

> > > > >

Nagi too decided that the kiss could be left with out comment for the time being, figuring that blaming the situation on each other was doing nothing to get them out of it any way he changed the subject.

"Look, we need to figure out where we are, and this isn't helping, so lets just drop it." He suggested calmly.

"Fine by me." the Weiss boy replied as he looked around, taking in more of the surrounding scenery. After a moment he turned back to Nagi again, "Do you recognize anything here at all?"

"No," Nagi replied, his voice once again monotonous, as it should be. "I've never seen anything remotely like any of it."

The Weiss boy sighed as he looked around again. "So neither of us have a clue where we could possible be…" it was more of a statement then a question. Nagi nodded in response as the Weiss boy looked back at him again. "What do you say we call a temporary truce until we figure out more of what's going on? Or even till we figure out how to get home again?" the blond asked him.

Nagi raised a brow at this. A truce? That was an interesting thought. So very Weiss like, to be sure, but he supposed there wasn't much else he could do for now, and not having to worry about the annoying little Weiss stabbing him in the back when he wasn't looking would be nice. Schwarz may act all big and tough in front of Weiss but they all knew not to underestimate the little brats. They had proved more challenging then originally thought and that alone was a reason to be cautious. He finally nodded his head and held his hand out to the Weiss boy to shake.

"Agreed." he said as they shook hands.

"All right then." the Weiss boy said as he began to look around again, his eyes stopped their roaming as they came to rest on the tree the two of them had been sleeping under earlier. "You wanna go up in that tree and see if you can get a better look of this place?"

Nagi blinked in surprise, "You mean you don't want to see for yourself?"

> > > > >

Omi silently cursed the other boy; no he did not want to go up in that big old tall very, very high up tree! Didn't he realize how big that tree was? But there was no way in hell he was going to let the Schwarz boy know he was afraid of heights. Truce or no truce, revealing one's fears to the enemy was just plain stupid, not to mention embarrassing. He needed an excuse and quick. 'Think Tsukiyono, think.'

"Well, it's just that those branches are to tall for either of us to reach and since I'm bigger I figured it would be easier for me to give you a boost then it would be for you to give me one." 'Lame!' he thought to himself, 'that has got to be the crapiest excuse I've ever come up with.'

The Schwarz boy raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Or I could just float you up there with my TK…" he replied his tone practically screaming "idiot!" though his voice remained soft.

"Or you could float yourself up there." Omi countered. Nagi's eyebrow rose a little higher.

"I could…" he trailed off, his tone now leaning more towards incredulous.

> > > > >

What was with this guy? What was the big deal? It was a stupid tree.

'Well, whatever.' Nagi thought. "Why don't I just float both of us up there?" he asked.

"Whatever." the Weiss boy shrugged, but he seemed to be more concerned about being up in that tree then he was letting on. He held his arms around himself tightly, as if insecure, as Nagi floated the two of them up to one of the higher branches. Once they were up there he clutched the branch with a vice like grip, his knuckles going white almost instantly. Nagi watched all of this, unsure of what to think.

> > > > >

The tree looked even higher from this angle. Omi took several very deep breaths as he clutched the tree. He could handle this, and he could do it with out letting the Schwarz boy know he was scared. He could, he had too.

> > > > >

After a few more moments of watching the Weiss boy Nagi finally decided to simply ask what the problem was.

"What's wrong with you Weiss?"

"Nothing." the other snapped. He took a couple more deep breaths before sitting up straighter and looking around. Nagi's eyebrow once again found itself in an upright position before he simply shrugged it off and began too look around himself.

The view was amazing! They were on some sort of mountain and the tree they were in happened to be quite a bit taller then the others near by, giving them a clear view of every thing both up the mountain and down it. The whole mountain was covered in what he could only assume was plant life, but it was all in colors as strange as the ones of the tree they were standing in. Some of the trees were like the one they were in now; with pink and purple leaves others were more blue and purple, or more pink and red. The plants and shrubs were teal and blue and brown or any combination of the three, and the leaves were like nothing he'd ever seen before, the shapes were so strange. And there was what looked like a field about half way down the mountain, but the grass was an orange-red like bricks.

And there we other colors too, colors he didn't know what to call, he'd never seen anything like them before, colors he couldn't even begin to describe, for how do you describe a color? They were in everything, the trees the grass the bushes, and try as he might he couldn't describe them.

> > > > >

Omi's fear of heights was completely forgotten as he gazed at the world around him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Everything was so different. He was shocked and amazed by how fantastic the world around him was. The indescribable colors, the pure energy that seemed to flow from everything. He looked up the mountain and he could see a waterfall and a river and a ways down from them there was a lake. And the water looked like gold, it was a shiny golden yellow. He couldn't help the gasp that was torn from his throat. The whole world seemed to have an ethereal beauty to it.

His eyes trailed upward from the water and another gasp escaped his lips. The sky was yellow. And not the yellow like it sometimes gets as the sunsets, but a bright, all encompassing, golden yellow, like the water but lacking the metallic shine. It covered the whole sky, as far as he could see. The more he stared at the yellow sky the more something seemed out of place, other then the fact that the sky was the wrong color that is. Suddenly it dawned on him and he stood up on the branch holding another above him to keep his balance as he looked around. But search the sky as he might, he couldn't see any of them, no moon, no stars, and no sun. Releasing his hold on the branch above him he slowly sat back down.

The initial shock was starting to wear off, and with it, the blanket of amazement that had covered him previously. They didn't know where they were. They didn't know how to get home. They didn't even know if they could get home. It was starting to hit him, how lost they were, how alone they were. He'd never felt so scared in his life and as the true weight of the situation began to rest on his shoulders he felt the prick of tears in the corners of his eyes.

Slowly he turned his head to face the only person he knew in this world, the only other person he was even sure existed here. The other boy looked back at Omi and he looked as lost and scared as Omi felt. Tears dotting his eyes and the expression of a lost child gracing his features, he looked as though he too had just realized the severity of their situation. As they both turned their heads back to gaze out over this new and strange world they had fallen into, Omi quietly voiced the question he knew plagued both their minds.

"What are we going to do?"

TBC

End chapter one

> > > > >

A/N: So what do you think minna? I may not get the next update out for a while, it depends on how much time I have in the next little while. Well, we shall see. Review please I live for reviews! (What author doesn't?)


	3. chapter 2

Falling into Paradise

A/N: Okay I'd rather keep the notes short so I'll try to make these as quick as possible. First, I apologize for taking so long to update this, school and my internship kept me really busy, and then I lost the notebook with all the details and info for this story. But I found the notebook last night so I'm back. Don't worry; I'd never drop a story.

Also, there have been some questions and comments I'd like to respond too really quickly for everyone's information. First the prologue, someone said they didn't understand the last little scene, basically what happened was the rain started going at odd angles because of the weird wind, twisting until it looked like a waterspout or a tornado made of water going around Omi and Nagi, some thunder and lightning, and boom they're gone. All that's left is a dent in the ground the same size as the waterspout that was swirling around them. So that's what happened there, in (hopefully) slightly less confusing words. Now, there was also a comment about when they were looking into each other's eyes and they saw all this emotion and weird stuff there, I know it doesn't make sense, but don't worry, it isn't supposed to make sense yet. It's a foreshadowing thing and it will all be made clear in future chapters. As for the rating going up, we'll see. . Okay last little note, there was a question about why I was writing their names as "the Weiss boy" or "the Schwarz boy" instead of Omi and Nagi, there is a reason for that, I'm kind of doing a bit of a narrative/perspective cross over. Notice when I use Omi's name, I call Nagi, Schwarz and when I use Nagi's name, Omi's called Weiss. This is because they don't know each other's real names yet. But that'll change partially in this chapter and completely in a few more, so I wont be calling them Weiss or Schwarz any more. Want to know what I mean? Then quit reading these notes and get on with the story people! (J/K) In any case, there is method to my madness I assure you, so don't worry too much, all will be revealed in time. I hope I was able to answer your questions, don't be afraid to ask more, I have no problem trying to explain. Thank you for your time, I now return you to your regularly scheduled fandom.

Chapter 2

> > > > >

"What is that?" Nagi wondered aloud as he looked up through the canopy of trees at the strange, moving, shimmering, something, up in the sky. The Weiss boy, who had been walking ahead of him, turned around and walked back to where Nagi had stopped looking up trying to see what Nagi was looking at.

"Um, I dunno, everything's weird here. Clouds maybe?" He suggested sounding more then uncertain. Nagi just shrugged in response and started walking again. They were heading in what they hoped was the general direction of the lake like thing they'd spotted from the tree. They figured that if they were to find people the best place to start looking was near water, besides, they could probably use some water themselves.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, Nagi continually glancing around at their surroundings. After a moment he realized the Weiss boy was actually walking behind him now, so called "good guy" or not, he didn't like his enemy walking behind him, with or with out the truce. He slowed his pace to match the other boy's.

"What are you doing now?" The Weiss boy asked him when he noticed Nagi's slowed pace.

"I don't like having you walk behind me Weiss." Nagi replied in a quick clipped manner.

> > > > >

Omi rolled his eyes; this Schwarz kid was so weird, and obviously really distrustful. Not that that was a bad thing, especially as an assassin. But wasn't he going a bit over board? They had entered into a truce after all.

"I'm not going to attack you. We're in a truce, I'm the so called 'good guy' I should be the one worried about you attacking me." Omi remarked, rolling his eyes.

The Schwarz boy gave him an incredulous glare. "You and you're double standards Weiss! You think you're sooooo great, let me tell you something; killing is wrong, it doesn't matter if you've got a good reason or not. Like it or not, you're an assassin, you kill people, killing is illegal whether you have a good reason or not. It doesn't matter that you're killing people who have also done illegal things 'cause you're just as bad if not worse then they are! 'Good guys' don't do illegal things, you're a BAD GUY!'"

Omi stopped walking and stared at the boy beside him. He found himself momentarily too shocked to say anything, so he just kept staring. The other boy glared back at him, turning away when the silence became awkward, and simultaneously breaking the spell of shock that had come over Omi.

Omi's features darkened with the anger that took over him. He'd never been so insulted in his life. "Well it's not like you have any room to talk Schwarz," He growled, "You kill to! At least I have a good reason; I kill to protect! Not for some sick sense of pleasure, not for money! I AM a relatively good guy. I may not be some angel saint, but at least I'm not you!"

The Schwarz boy rolled his eyes as he chuckled darkly. "Who are you kidding Bombay? Kritiker is playing you for a fool. You're twisted sense of justice is going to send you straight to Hell."

"Good!" Omi snapped, "Then at least someone will be there to keep you and you're deranged companions from pulling one of you're dirty little tricks and coming back to continue to torment the human race!" With that comment both boys turned from each other fuming. Omi knew the Schwarz boy was right. He would eventually have to pay for his crimes, and with his success rate in evading police prosecution; it probably would be in Hell. But he didn't care anymore. Some one had to protect the innocent people still left in the world; it might as well be someone whose hands were already covered in blood.

> > > > >

Nagi sighed quietly enough that the Weiss boy wouldn't hear. Their conversation had definitely gotten to him too. He didn't kill without reason, and it wasn't something as sick as pleasure or as petty and money either. He was just doing what he had to, to survive himself, and he didn't like it, but he didn't have much of a choice. Every one of the people he killed deserved what they got, and while he couldn't say the same for his teammates, he could say that they did what they could to keep him from having to kill those who didn't deserve to die. Granted, he knew that didn't really justify those deaths, but somehow it made him not feel quite as bad as he might have otherwise. To some extent, he understood where Bombay was coming from, what he couldn't understand was where Weiss got off calling themselves 'good' or how they could feel justified killing whoever Kritiker said was bad. Though they remained under the guise of being under Eset's control, they really only did what they believed was right for their team. Nagi knew he was bad, he knew he'd probably go to Hell for it, but somehow, he didn't care. He hadn't been given much choice in life, he'd simply done the best he could with the opportunities presented to him, and if that meant he was damned, so be it.

A loud sigh from the boy behind him caused him to turn around again. The Weiss boy didn't look at him though, simply looked down the path in front of them with a somber gaze. "We'd better get moving again, who knows what's hiding in these woods, waiting to attack us."

Nagi sighed and nodded as they both began walking again, the silence remained, but in some way, it wasn't as overbearing or awkward as it had been before, almost as though they'd come to some sort of an understanding.

> > > > >

"This way."

"No, That way."

"No, THIS WAY."

"NO, THAT WAY!"

"WEISS!"

"SCHWARZ!"

This was ridiculous. Omi couldn't understand why the Schwarz boy would even want to go that way, it was dark and tangled and the path looked like it hadn't been touched in years. The path Omi wanted to follow looked light and well trodden and it seemed to make more sense to follow the path that had been used more when looking for civilization. Now if only he could get the Schwarz boy to understand that.

"We decided to go to the lake. That path does NOT lead to the lake. This one does." The Schwarz boy insisted through grit teeth.

"Well maybe we should change our plans, because that path looks like it might actually lead us to people, your path looks like it will lead to certain death." Omi bit back in an irritated tone.

The Schwarz boy made a half threatening half frustrated noise. "Did you see any sign of civilization any where down that mountain side Weiss? Did you?" The Schwarz boy exploded. Omi made a sour face before shaking his head. "Neither did I, I didn't see any water either. So why should we follow a path that leads to GOD knows where for an undetermined amount of time when we can follow one that leads to water, which we know we'll be needing soon anyway especially since it's getting so hot so quickly?"

"Because we don't even know if our body's can drink that water and for all we know there are people down that path with food and water that is more likely to be safe because they drink it! Maybe they're under the trees or maybe they're around the side of the mountain on a part we couldn't see from where we were or--"

"Or maybe they're cannibals who will decide to eat us for dinner! You don't know!" The Schwarz boy cut him off.

"Neither do you!" Omi snapped back! "But I do know that I'd rather take my chances with people than wild animals and creepy paths with man eating trees!"

The Schwarz boy blinked at him for a moment before he started laughing, "Are you afraid of plants or something?" he asked dubiously through his chuckles.

"No!" Omi shouted looking insulted.

"Look, you can go whatever way you want but I'm going this way, I'd rather get lost near water than away from it." The Schwarz boy stated through the last of his laughter as he began to head down the tangled dark path.

Omi imitated the Schwarz boy's earlier sound of frustration. "We're already lost!" he shouted after the boy's retreating figure, the boy just kept walking. Omi huffed and looked down the path he wanted to follow before looking back at the Schwarz boy's retreating back, he looked down his path again, and repeated his previous actions, the other boy was almost out of sight. Omi threw his hands up in the air in an exasperated gesture and chased after the other boy.

> > > > >

Nagi smirked at the sound of the Weiss boy racing up behind him. "Glad you finally came around to seeing my way of things Weiss." He remarked amused.

"Would you quit calling me that?" The Weiss boy sighed.

"What, Weiss?" Nagi asked, still slightly amused at the other boy's earlier actions.

"Yes, my name isn't Weiss." the Weiss boy replied.

"Would you rather Bombay?" Nagi questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No." The Weiss boy grumbled, "I'd rather you called me by my name."

"Well, that would be a bit difficult seeing as I don't know your name." Nagi remarked, amusement returning.

"Oh." Bombay stopped looking a little baffled for a moment. "Um……… Omi, my name's Omi."

Nagi nodded his head. "Okay, Omi." they walked on for a few more minutes without conversation.

"So………" Omi started, but didn't say anything more. Nagi looked over his shoulder at the boy after another moment of silence. Omi looked expectantly at him.

"What?" Nagi asked giving him a funny look.

"Aren't you going to tell me what your name is?" Omi questioned.

That was it, Nagi couldn't help it anymore, he started laughing, and the laughter built until he couldn't walk anymore and had to lean against a tree to keep from falling over. This 'Omi' was hilarious. He was just so trusting, so, naive.

"What!" Omi snapped looking insulted again

"I have no problem being called Schwarz. Just because you're stupid enough to give your name to an enemy Omi doesn't mean I am. Truce or no truce that's just plain stupid." Nagi managed through his laughter. Omi only looked more insulted before marching off ahead of the laughing Nagi in a huff. Finally getting his laughter under control, Nagi followed, though he couldn't help the occasional snicker that escaped his lips.

TBC

End chapter two

> > > > >

A/N: the beginning of this chapter was really emotionally draining to write, so I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if this one was kinda boring. The next chapter you'll start to get some action. (Not THAT kind of action you hentai!) Please review I love reviews! Ja ne! .


	4. chapter 3

Falling into Paradise

A/N: okay, to every one who's reading this now be sure to thank the reviewer Hisoka. I was gonna wait a little while to at least get started on the next chapter before I posted this one but Hisoka changed my mind. I'm honored by your blatant praise. I'm not that good, I've read things that are that good and I've got a ways to go, but who am I to deny you the next chapter when you sound so enthusiastic for it. So here you go. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

> > > > >

"It's so hot………" Omi muttered as he tied his mission jacket around his waist.

"Just imagine what it would've been like on you're little path of sunshine." The Schwarz boy remarked with a sardonic smile. "At least this way we're in the shade." He pulled off his own gray jacket revealing the tight black t-shirt underneath it. Omi gave the slenderfigure an appreciative look. He had to admit, the boy had a nice body. He was a sarcastic, rude, hypocritical, know it all, but he was……… well to be blunt he was pretty sexy. He was slender, but clearly built under that tight t-shirt, and black was definitely his color.

"What?" The Schwarz boy asked.

"Huh?" Omi snapped out of the slight daze he wasn't aware he'd fallen into.

"What are you staring at me for?" The Schwarz boy gave him an accusing glare.

"Don't flatter yourself Schwarz, I wasn't staring at you, I was just spacing out, I think this heat is getting to me." Omi lied.

"Riiiiight." The Schwarz boy said tone clearly disbelieving.

"I was!" Omi insisted.

"Whatever Weiss." The brunet taunted as he tied his jacket around his waist.

"Omi." The blond corrected. Dark blue eyes rolled in a brunet head at Omi's instance on his name. "Don't roll you're eyes at me Schwarz."

"You know you're really being a hypocrite, asking me to call you by your name when you call me Schwarz."the brunetmocked.

"Only because you wont TELL me your name!" Omi argued his irritation with the other boy showing clearly on his features. The brunet smirked obviously amused, which only served to further irritate the blond.

Omi was about to make a retort when the lake came into view through the hole at the end of the trail.

"Ha! You see? I told you I knew what I was doing." The Schwarz boy said confidently as he quickened his pace to the end of the tunnel of trees. 'Gods, the boy is arrogant too. It just gets better and better.' Omi thought as he followed the brunet to the shore of the lake.

"Well, how do we know if the water's any good?" Omi questioned. The Schwarz boy looked around for a moment, he watched a couple of animals drink the water both were as strange looking as the bird he'd encountered in the first few minutes he was conscious here, one reminded him of a cross between a monkey a bird and a tiger, the other was kind of frog like but with a tale and it was pink and orange with blue stripes. Neither of the animals seemed to be affected negatively by the water.

"Well, there's only one way to know for sure." The Schwarz boy said before leaning down and scooping some of the golden water up with his hands. With but a moments hesitation he brought the water to his lips and drank it down. Omi found himself incapable of doing any thing but staring at the brunet in shock. How could he be so reckless with his own life?

The Schwarz boy leaned back on his heals arms resting on his knees as he looked up at the sky for a moment as if waiting for something. Then he nodded his head and leaned forward again to scoop up some more water.

"Tastes kinda different, but I don't think it'll hurt us." The brunet concluded as he drank some more of the gold liquid. In that moment, Omi couldn't help but feel admiration for the boy he had previously thought so poorly of. He wasn't reckless, just……… just not overly concerned about what happened to him. Omi, while always more concerned about the welfare of others then his own well being, still worried about keeping himself alive, and would never do something that he knew could endanger his life unless it was absolutely necessary or doing so would protect someone else.

Well the Schwarz boy had proven that the water wouldn't kill them immediately at least. With a shrug Omi dropped to his knees beside the brunet, the pale blue sand felt odd on his knees, kind of cold despite the heat of the air around them. The golden water was cold too, he noted as he lifted his full hands to his face. The Schwarz boy was right it didn't taste like regular water, it was kind of sweet, but not really sugary, more like the natural sweet you get from fruit juice with no added sugar. He liked it, and as soon as he finished drinking what was already in his hands he reached down for more. A rustling sound next to him caused him to look up at the brunet next to him. His eyes widened slightly as the boy pulled off his black T-shirt and began to roll up his pant legs.

"What are you doing?" Omi asked, sincerely curious.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The Schwarz boy questioned as he began to wade into the water.

"What are you, stupid?" Omi cried out in alarm "You have no idea what's in that water, there could be some kind of creature or something. Or What if it drops off into an under water cliff, or maybe it's like quick sand!"

"You know you're awfully paranoid for an assassin," The Schwarz boy replied with a smirk, "I can swim just fine so it doesn't matter if there's no ground to walk on, I very much doubt your quick sand theory, and as for creatures, that's what you said about the path but we spent more than six hours traipsing through those woods and we weren't attacked once. Relax nothings going to happe--"

> > > > >

Nagi suddenly felt something sticky grab his leg and before he had the chance to finish his sentence he was yanked under the water. Being dragged down far to quickly for comfort he opened his eyes and looked down to see a giant octopus like creature with well over thirty tentacles, pulling him to the bottom of the lake. Nagi did what was instinctual for him and blasted the beast with his telekinesis. The creature head flew back with the blast, bearing its teeth and releasing a shrill shriek that was ear piercing even through the water, it attacked again this time with claws extending from the fearsome tentacles. Nagi attacked again, this blast much stronger then the last, but it was as though there was now an invisible force field around the strange creature and Nagi both saw and felt the blast reverberate back through the water and everything in it.

Realizing that his powers were having no affect on the creature he attempted to swim away kicking viciously at the tentacle wrapped around his leg. Doing this only seemed to anger the creature further for it reached up a second tentacle to grab Nagi's other leg. There was little Nagi could do as he felt him self once more being dragged to the bottom of the lake, he was quickly running out of breath as well he realized, beginning to panic.

What remained of his already low supply of air was completely lost as he gasped when he felt a hand grab his arm. He looked up to see Omi above him holding tightly to his arm. With his free hand the blond grabbed Nagi's other shoulder and pulled the brunet's face close to his own before, to Nagi's immense shock, KISSING him! Oh wait, Omi wasn't kissing him, he realized as he felt air flow into his mouth, he was giving him oxygen. After administering some air to Nagi's system the blond grabbed the waist of Nagi's pants and crawled down his body before producing some of his famous darts and repetitively stabbing the tentacles wrapped around Nagi's legs.

The creature released another one of those ear-piercing screams and the tentacles recoiled momentarily, but many more tentacles were quickly coming to replace the ones Omi had stabbed. Without wasting another second Nagi grabbed Omi's waist and shot them both out of the water and clear to the shore, which was a good few hundred meters from where they had been in the water. They both grunted with the impact, Nagi had been so panicked and trying to get them out of there so fast that he had done little to soften their landing. Nagi had landed on his back in the sand, several meters away from the waters edge his arms were still wound tightly around Omi's waist and Omi's head was rested in the crook of Nagi's neck. Neither of the boys felt inclined to move so they stayed exactly where they were breathing heavily as they came off the adrenaline high.

> > > > >

While resting on the Schwarz boy's beautiful, warm chest was really very pleasant; Omi finally decided that he really should get up. He slowly lifted his head but stopped when he found himself once again captured by beautiful midnight eyes. He felt himself loose control of limbs and unable to move any further then to simply rest on the brunet's body and stare into his stunning eyes.

Fortunately for him however he had not yet lost control of his vocals and was able to break the spell by simply saying "Nothings gonna happen huh?" They couldn't help it, it was that insane sense of humor that comes with incredibly stressful situations, and they both started laughing. The double meaning behind his statement made his laughter slightly bitter, and he thought he could sense the same bitterness in Nagi's laughter. But the rumble of Nagi's laughing chest beneath his own was definitely one of the more pleasant sensations Omi had felt in his life and he couldn't help it when his head fell forward again to rest on Nagi's shoulder. He really did have a nice body.

> > > > >

Perhaps this boy was not as naive or clueless as Nagi had first thought; perhaps he simply cared about people. He'd jumped in after a vicious monster to save his enemy, and Nagi wasn't sure if that made him incredibly stupid, or unbelievably compassionate. Nagi wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that there was definitely something about this boy, and that had him worried, because there wasn't supposed to be something about this boy, he was the enemy.

Their laughter slowly died down, and still neither boy moved. Nagi sighed sadly, closing his eyes, this wasn't supposed to be happening, he wasn't supposed to care about this boy, he wasn't supposed to be this comfortable with this boy, if Crawford some how found out about this, he'd surely be killed, it was as simple as that. He had to stop this, now, but somehow, he didn't want to. He couldn't help thinking about that kiss in the alleyway. How had that happened? Why had he felt that sudden urge to kiss the boy? He'd never felt such an urge before, not towards the members of Weiss at least, so what had happened? It felt like something had taken over his body, but not like when Schu would invade his mind, it wasn't a foreign presence like that, it felt like it belonged there. Like it was some hidden part of him that had always been there, he just hadn't noticed it before.

He wondered briefly if Omi even remembered the kiss in the ally, he hadn't mentioned it at all. Then again, he could just be unsure about it, hesitating to bring it up because of how strange it had been, but then again, what wasn't strange about this whole situation.

> > > > >

He needed to get up, he needed to get up now or he was going to do something he'd probably regret. He bit his lip sharply to snap himself out of this crazy dream; it didn't work. He was really here, this was really happening, all of it, the crazy appearance of this place, the weird, freaky animals, the feelings for the boy below him which were developing at a horribly alarming rate. He didn't even know the guys name for Christ sake! He shouldn't feel this way, but it didn't matter whether he should or not, because he did. He felt a pained look cross his features as he swallowed. He needed to get up, Now and with a great deal of effort, slowly, he did.

Midnight eyes slowly opened to gaze up at him, beautiful midnight eyes. Omi looked away eyes trailing down the brunet's body and stopping at his legs, the rolled up pants revealed bloody cuts and gashes all over the Schwarz boy's legs. They must have come from the claws on that monster. Omi pulled his shirt off and began to tear it into strips. The Schwarz boy sat up looking confused before seeing his legs and understanding Omi's intentions. Neither boy said anything as Omi cleaned the cuts with part of his already wet shirt before wrapping them with the strips he'd torn.

His jacket, thankfully, had been left on the beach with the Schwarz boy's shirt and jacket, and was still dry. Omi got up and retrieved the jackets because it was starting to get cold. He handed the brunet his things and sat back down next to him as he wrapped himself up in his own jacket and looked out over the water.

"Thanks." the brunet next to him whispered softly.

"For what?" Omi questioned still watching the water.

"For saving me." came the quiet reply, nothing like the sarcastic, condescending boy he'd talked to before.

"No problem." Omi returned, glancing at the boy next to him.

"Why did you save me?" The midnight eyed boy inquired.

The question sounded sincere enough, so Omi decided to answer it with equal sincerity. "I don't know, it's just something I'd do, honestly I don't know if it made a difference that is was you not some random stranger or not. I just kind of did it."

"Oh." The boy whispered back, his tone wasn't disappointed or thrilled, he was simply taking the words at face value. Omi didn't know and that was all there was to it.

The silence rained once more.

Then suddenly………

It was broken………

By a rather loud shriek………

"Shala NASHITEM COVU!"

TBC

End chapter three

> > > > >

A/N: Bwahahaha! Cliffhanger! You guys must review if you want to know who that was, actually I'll eventually post the next chapter with or with out reviews but they certainly do help feed the creative juices and speed up the process. Ja ne! .


	5. chapter 4

Falling into Paradise

A/N: hides her head in shame and crawls under the nearest rock OMG it's been over a year. Sorry for taking so long to update you guys, I ended up getting sick. Then it was finals. Then it was writers block. Then it was work. Then writers block again (I've actually had the better part of this chapter written for months but couldn't seem to get out that last little bit to finish it.) Then school again, and then a family vacation. After that my car, my friend, and I decided to take on a hill, and the hill thought turning my car upside down would be an appropriate punishment. My friend and I are luckily still alive and kickin' (can't say as much for the car) but as you can see it's been one thing after another. However, I'm better now and out of school for a few more days, so I've done some editing to the previous chapters, nothing that will change the story, just grammatical/formatting type stuff and now I present the latest chapter in Falling into Paradise. (Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before next year…)

Chapter 4

> > > > >

"Shala NASHITEM COVU!"

Omi was on his feet in an instant; spinning on his heel he turned to face the source of the shriek behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Schwarz boy imitate his actions, though his movements were slightly delayed, probably due to the pain of his leg injuries. Both boys stared on in shock at the beautiful creature before them, momentarily forgetting the fact that the angered scream had come from the same creature not moments before.

The being before them, though relatively human looking, had some features that made it obvious he was not of their world. Its ears were pointed, like an elve's, and it's blue-violet hair fell down it's back to brush at its waist. The creature glared at them and Omi noticed that its eyes were a glinting metallic silver. The glare darkened further as the creature growled out its previous question.

"Shala nashitem covu?"

Omi glanced at the boy beside him questioningly, the slender shoulders shrugged slightly in response, he obviously had no clue as to what the beautiful creature was saying either.

"I- I'm sorry we don't understand you." Omi replied quietly, turning back to the silver-eyed being before them. The creature looked rather irritated.

"Dere lakka karano?" the creature's head shook, blue-violet hair swishing along it's back, as it held a hand out to its side in obvious question. Its hands went to its hips in annoyance at the clueless looks the boys were giving him. "Molakka covu hishikario?"

Omi glanced at the Schwarz boy again. His eyes clearly asking a clearly asking, "What did it say?" Didn't his guy (or girl, he wasn't really sure at the moment) get it? They didn't understand the language.

"Covu teleanna shishi koora ve dano?" The creature questioned more carefully, seeming to realize that they didn't understand what it was saying. When neither boy responded the creature nodded its head reaching into a pouch at its hip. It then strode forward, and before either boy could react, threw some sort of sparkling powder over them. Through his fit of coughing Omi watched, as the creature seemed to summon some sort of staff out of nowhere, before closing it's eyes and proceeding with some kind of chant.

"Moro oshi kaanna, bele delano mikoran, hishikario nashitoro, teleanna ve danan. Je telakka shoro, moro shihi bidai, nakiloshi leanna, kishikaria ve iikarai." The creature then opened its silver eyes and slammed the staff into the ground. Omi shrieked as he was suddenly surrounded in blinding pain.

> > > > >

It hurt. It hurt more than anything he had every felt before, the pain was utterly excruciating, and Nagi could think of nothing but how much it hurt. It was awful, it was unbearable, and then suddenly it was over. After taking a few minutes to regain his bearings, he slowly began to take notice of what had happened. He was on the ground now, curled up in the fetal position, that much he could tell with out opening his eyes. His whole body ached but it was a welcome replacement to the searing agony he had been in moments before. He was panting; apparently his brain had forgotten that breathing was important, it must've been too preoccupied with surviving the damage the pain was inflicting. Realizing he could gather no further information with his eyes closed, Nagi slowly opened them. Omi was in front of him, eyes still clenched tightly closed, and in the same position. After a moment the cerulean eyes opened and looked back at Nagi. Feeling a presence looming over him Nagi turned his head to face the sky, and found himself squinting up at blinking silver eyes surrounded by tresses of blue-violet hair.

"Lets try this again shall we?" The melodic voice attached to the silver-eyed face asked pleasantly, periwinkle head tilting to the side with a pleasant smile, before the smile disintegrated into a cold glare. "Who the hell 're you?"

"Wh- what did you do to us?" Nagi questioned as he sat up, coughing do to his screamed sore throat. The silver eyes glared harder.

"I made it so you could understand me, now I'll be asking the questions if you don't mind. Who are you and what possessed you to invade Konketsuji's holy land?" Nagi glanced at Omi, clearly not knowing how to respond.

"We didn't know this was a holy land." Omi replied quietly between coughs.

"Didn't know? Everyone knows the lake of sacred waters belongs to Konketsuji. Do not try to play me for a fool boy, I assure you, you will fail." The silver eyed being replied, its glare, if possible, darkening further.

"No, really, we didn't have any idea I swear it!" Nagi rolled his eyes at Omi's continued attempts to convince the strange creature; obviously that explanation wasn't going to work.

"We're not from around here, we've never even heard of this konke-whatsit guy. We had no idea we were drinking someone's holy water." Nagi stated softly. Silver eyes suddenly shifted from a glare to an expression of utter horror.

"Y- you DRANK Konketsuji's sacred waters!" blue-violet hair swished back and forth as the creature shook it's head in shock and disbelief.

"W-well if it's any conciliation, they're kind of dangerous waters anyway, we got attacked by some kind of weird octopus thing." Omi mentioned softly.

"Yeah, it dragged me right in." Nagi added.

"And I had to jump in after him, to save him." Omi agreed. The silver eyes simply blinked in disbelief.

"You SWAM in Konketsuji's HOLY WATERS!" The creature exploded.

"N-No!" Omi exclaimed. "We were dragged in! We couldn't help it!"

"Hey! We were almost killed you know!" Nagi snapped, hands going to his hips. "If Omi hadn't have stabbed that squid thing we'd be dea-"

"Mokorai!" The creature cut Nagi off, and immediately dashed past them before diving smoothly into the water.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Nagi muttered, taking Omi's hand and pulling him back towards the path. They hadn't taken three steps before they were knocked to the ground by some kind of force field.

"Damn, must have put something up to prevent us from escaping." Omi mumbled.

"Yeah but when?" Nagi replied, climbing to his feet with Omi's aid. A splash behind them caused both boys to turn around. The silver-eyed creature was marching towards them, looking angrier than ever, and oddly enough, dry as a bone.

"You have yet to answer my first question." The creature growled, marching right up to Nagi. "Who are you?" Silver eyes demanded of midnight blue. Then out of nowhere the creature gasped, stumbling backwards before falling to it's knees in a reverent bow. "F- forgive me my Lords," the being stuttered, "I did not recognize you."

> > > > >

Omi stared in shock at the blue-violet head bowed before himself and the Schwarz boy. His Lords? What was going on? Glimpsing at the brunet, it was obvious that he was just as clueless as Omi himself.

"No, I, I think you misunderstand, my name's Omi and this is………" Omi once again realized that he didn't know the Schwarz boy's name.

"Konketsuji." The silver-eyed being supplied, rising to it's feet, "and you are Junketsu."(1)

"No." Omi shook his head.

"Yes." The silver-eyed creature replied nodding its head. "Though it is understandable that you would not remember. The prophecies all say you're memories would be lost when you first returned to us. Don't worry, they will return to you in time." The creature smiled gently. Omi couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the thunderous snapping attitude the creature previously seemed so inclined to.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the Schwarz boy demanded, glaring at the beautiful creature.

"Please, Lord Konketsuji, sit down, relax, this is you're hallowed land after all. Give me but a few moments and I will answer all your questions to the best of my ability." The creature then turned his back on Omi and the brunet, periwinkle hair glistening in fading yellow light, as he walked towards the edge of the woods.

Omi sat down pulling the Schwarz boy down with him; they might as well do what the elven creature had asked. Leaning back on his forearms Omi gazed up at the sky, the yellow light was fading to a dark green, and electric-blue stars were beginning to materialize in the apparently night sky. The melodic voice of the silver-eyed being reached his ears and Omi felt oddly calmed by it. A tap on his shoulder caused him to turn and look at the brunet beside him, who pointed to the source of the voice.

The periwinkle haired creature stood watching the skyline, Omi followed the creature's gaze and gasped at the sight of a unicorn-pegasus with a beautiful, glistening white coat, and a red-violet mane, coming in for a landing. He gasped once again as the horse like creature with a red-violet mane suddenly turned into a handsome man with red-violet hair. The red haired man talked with the much shorter periwinkle haired man (? he still wasn't sure if it was a man or woman) for a few moments before returning to the form he had arrived in and taking flight again. At that point their……… host, for lack of a better word, returned to them.

"That was Gaika," the silver-eyed creature offered, obviously sensing the question in their gazes. "I sent him to find some friends of ours. He shall hopefully return shortly."

"And who are you?" The brunet seated beside Omi questioned.

"Oh!" the elven creature laughed, "forgive me, I never did introduce myself did I? My name is Faerin, I am a loshiniki, and the guardian of the forests, as well as this sacred ground."

"And who's that Gaika guy?" Omi asked, taking his turn at inquiry.

"Gaika is my long time friend, and protector. He aids me in keeping an eye on the forests and frequently provides quick transportation." Faerin replied a longing smile gracing his elven features. Omi suspected that this 'Gaika' was more then a friend.

> > > > >

Nagi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the love struck expression on their host's face, friend indeed, but that was none of his business.

"So, now that we know who you are, and you apparently think you know who we are, are you going to explain where we are, and what exactly we've apparently forgotten?" The brunet questioned, they'd been in the dark about what was going on for far to long, and he was ready for an explanation.

"Of course Lord Konketsuji," the 'loshiniki,' as he'd called himself, replied with a smile. "Though I do not know all of the details, I'm a bit rough on my history, I'll explain all that I can."

TBC

End chapter four

> > > > >

1.Translation - Konketsuji –half breed, or mixed blood in Japanese. Junketsu – purebred, or pure blood in Japanese.

A/N: finally, I finished it! This chapter gave me so much hell. Anyway, everyone be sure to thank weiss kittyn, who was so kind as to continually remind me of my obligations to the fandom. With out her reviews and e-mails I don't know if I ever would've finished this chapter. The next chapter, Nagi and Omi will finally start getting some answers. CC is welcome as usual, tell me what I did wrong, point out my typos, whatever, I just want to improve. No flames though. Now, venture forth and read weiss kittyn's fics (she's pretty good) while you wait for the next chapter. (It wont be a year this time I swear it!)


	6. Chapter 5

Falling into Paradise

A/N: Ah ha! It's been less than a year since I last updated this. That makes me feel accomplished for some reason. Everyone thank weiss kittyn as she has yet again reminded me that I have been neglecting this story. Also, I ask that you please bear with me on this chapter. I had to explain a bunch of background information in order for the rest of the story to make sense. The next chapter's focus should return to Nagi and Omi and lean less on my OC's. So enjoy, you deserve to after waiting so long for me to update.

Chapter 5

>>>>>

"This is Ilaeta," Faerin began, gesturing to the world about them with a slender hand. "And you two, are the saviors of Ilaeta." Nagi blinked, before glancing at Omi with a skeptical eye, the blond looked equally unconvinced. The 'Loshiniki' chuckled behind a hand at their expressions.

"Perhaps, I'm being a bit overdramatic?" Faerin questioned smiling. "Shall we start with a brief history lesson then?" The silver-eyed being took their silence as consent and began its tale again.

"Ilaeta is home to four major races; the Ishikamai, the Loshiniki, the Koromandi, and the Banparan. The Ishikamai are the so-called 'perfect people' they are the oldest race Ilaeta has record of, and while very powerful, for the most part they are very peaceful. The Loshiniki are beings like Gaika and I, spirit people who watch over the land and the animals, protecting them, and caring for Ilaeta as a whole. The Koromandi are a race, similar to the Ishikamai, with the exception being that they don't use magic. They firmly believe that magic is a tool only for gods, like you, and that the Ishikamai are evil for using it. The Ishikamai think the Koromandi are fools and weak because they cannot or will not use magic." Faerin paused to sigh, looking down at its feet before it continued.

"Then there are the Banparan. The Banparan are an evil race, they are a wicked, dirty people, with no morals, and no respect for the land or those who live on it. The Banparan enjoy killing, with out reason, they destroy the land, and harvest anything and everything they can, replacing nothing. They hunt the animals for sport, leaving the dead carcasses to rot. They are swiftly picking off the Koromandi, who will not or cannot defend themselves, and they are beginning to attack the Ishikamai as well." The Loshiniki stopped, still looking at its shoes, apparently lost in thought.

"Not to sound rude," Omi started softly, "but what's all this have to do with us?"

The Loshiniki looked up a little startled before smiling apologetically. "Forgive me, I nearly forgot the point of explaining the horrible state Ilaeta is in. Ten Centuries ago, Ilaeta was in a state not unlike the one our present world is quickly approaching, the banparan had nearly wiped out the koromandi, and it seemed imminent that the ishikamai would suffer the same fate. Ilaeta itself was in shambles, the forests had been burned, the animals killed, it was nearly impossible to find water, and everything was dying. The Banparan, under the leadership of their god, Muklashan, were preparing an attack designed to destroy all that was left of the other races, so they could claim Ilaeta as their own. In this dark hour, the gods of the Koromandi, the Loshiniki and the Ishikamai appeared. Konketsuji and Junketsu, they could not destroy Muklashan, but they locked him away and returned Ilaeta to its glory. According to the prophecy should Muklashan ever escape, Konketsuji and Junketsu would return, and this time Muklashan would be destroyed. I can only assume that Muklashan has escaped, it's the only reason you'd be here." Faerin gazed at Omi and Nagi evenly, a bit of awe clear in his expression.

"Wait, I don't understand, we're not gods, we're just people. We can't save your world." Nagi shook his head frowning, feeling confused, and even a little afraid.

"You can, you are Konketsuji and Junketsu, you ARE gods, and you will save us. In time you will remember and you will know what to do." Faerin stated confidently, there was no hint of doubt in his voice.

"How do you know we're these people?" Omi questioned, looking concerned and still doubtful.

"You have blue eyes." Faerin stated, as if this explained everything. Omi and Nagi both blinked in confusion, not understanding this logic at all.

"What?" Nagi demanded, "That makes no sense, what do our eyes have to do with anything?"

"Ilaetans do not have blue eyes, none of them, it is not a color for eyes to be. But I remember that part of the prophecy specifically, and Konketsuji and Junketsu both have blue eyes." The Loshiniki informed, smiling again, "That is why I didn't recognize you until I saw your eyes my lord."

"That's stupid." Nagi insisted, frustrated. "Where we come from lots of people have blue eyes. That doesn't mean anything. This is crazy."

"But here, blue eyes do not exist. Can you explain your presence if you are not who I say you are?" Faerin questioned.

Nagi opened and closed his mouth a few times. He'd nearly announced that they were assassins, and their transportation here was a fluke caused by the storm and the kiss. Maybe they got hit by lightning or something, it wouldn't necessarily be the strangest thing that had ever happened to him. But the thought of the kiss brought back the memories that had started it, the memories that he knew didn't belong to him. The love, the pain, the sacrifice, the fire, the lust, and the knowledge he'd seen reflecting in Omi's eyes. Was it really possible, were they some kind of reincarnations, and these memories that weren't his, actually belonged to Konketsuji? It was too much to think about. It was crazy. There was no possible way. But what if there was? This was giving him a headache, he began rubbing at his temples.

>>>>>

The Schwarz boy was right, it couldn't mean anything and it WAS crazy, wasn't it? Of course it was. Hell maybe this whole thing was some weird concussion induced dream. Yes that had to be it. He'd run into that ally and when he tripped he hit his head and everything from that point on was a weird dream.

Then why did it seem so real? Why did he get the feeling that it might be true? Was he really Junketsu? He'd suffered from amnesia before, was it so unrealistic to think that he might suffer from it again?

Omi was startled out of his thoughts by a frightened yelp from the sky. He looked up to see the unicorn-pegasus, Gaika, returning, with two dark-haired people on his back. The one in front was smiling and the one in back appeared to be holding on for dear life. Omi had never thought it was possible for a horse to laugh, but Gaika was definitely chuckling as he landed gracefully on the blue and white sand. The being in the rear slid off Gaika's back faster than Omi would've thought possible, darting several feet away from the horse before straightening it's glasses. Omi tried to hide his amusement at seeing such a tall graceful creature scurry like that, it was like seeing Aya scurry.

"I do so hate to travel that way." The soft, but decidedly male, voice drifted from the bespectacled man. His long black hair, tied with bands in several places, swished like a rope against his back, and little tresses at either side of his face, brushed against his pointed ears, as he shook his head, glancing mahogany eyes at Gaika and the other creature in exasperation.

The person who'd been sitting in front made no attempt to hide his laughter, (he was obviously male) as he slid from Gaika's back He too had a long rope of black hair, but it was tied much more loosely with some kind of string, and his eyes, nearly crimson, were bright with amusement. He was covered in scars, most of which crisscrossed over top of each other; they were clearly visible on his face, and his bared arms, even his pointed ears had scars.

"Aw what's the matter Gondrel? Scared of heights?" The scarred man snickered at his companion.

"No, I have no problem with heights. Flying on the other hand is a completely different story." The bespectacled boy insisted.

"Right," The scarred boy replied with a knowing, if not dubious, smile.

"No, really, I don't-"

"Cross, Gondrel," Faerin interrupted the impending argument, quickly gaining the attention of the dark haired boys.

"There're some people I'd like you to meet." Faerin gestured towards Omi, "this is Junketsu," before gesturing to the Schwarz boy beside him, "and this is Konketsuji." The newly arrived pair stared in shock at the blue-eyed boys. Faerin continued, "My lords, this is Cross," he indicated the scarred boy, "and this is Gondrel." The Loshiniki pointed to the boy with glasses. "They are going to take you to the capital city, Ishikamairah, to meet the head priest Azzuraiah." Faerin finished with that overly pleasant smile that was swiftly getting on Omi's nerves.

Every one kind of blinked for a moment, before the silence was broken.

"What?" Cross shouted indignantly. "Faerin, we can't take them to Ishikamairah! We'll be killed! What part of banished don't you understand!"

"Cross, I understand your discontent with this idea," Faerin sighed, "but I cannot leave the forest to take them myself, and I need Gaika's help here. There is no one else I can ask, and they NEED to be taken to Azzuraiah. I will give you my ring and a letter explaining the situation, so you may enter the city safely. Azzuraiah will understand he will give you his protection."

"Who's to say we don't get killed before we even have a chance to show them your letter?" Cross demanded.

"I know it's dangerous, and I cannot guarantee your safety," Faerin replied gravely, "but if Konketsuji and Junketsu have returned, we have to assume that Muklashan has been freed. It wont take long for everything to be destroyed, unless we stop it, and the only way to do that is to take them to the priest who knows the prophecies, and knows what needs to be done."

"He's right Cross," Gondrel agreed solemnly, placing a hand on his companion's shoulder, before looking at Faerin, "We'll do it, we have to, for Ilaeta."

"We'll do it for Ilaeta herself, and not for the wretched, prejudice people who live on her soil." Cross insisted with a growl.

"Very well, you'll leave tomor-"

"Don't we get a say in this?" The Schwarz boy demanded, clearly irritated. "I still don't think I believe all this 'saviors' garbage."

"Perhaps your right," Faerin sighed, "perhaps you are not who I think you are, but if anyone can tell for sure, if anyone can prove it, it will be Azzuraiah." Omi glanced at the brunet who still looked unconvinced.

"I think we should go, what good does sitting around here do? Maybe this priest will have more information, or maybe he can tell us how to get home." Omi stated, looking evenly into the other set of blue eyes.

>FLASH>

"Konketsuji NO!" Omi felt himself scream, as he reached out a weak and injured hand for the long brunet hair that was racing away from him, racing towards great danger, danger that had been meant for him but was now after his love. He could do nothing to stop it, and that pain was far more unbearable than the physical pain that tore at his body.

>>>>>

Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill.

The word repeated over and over again in Nagi's head how dare they hurt his love, how dare they! They would pay, they would pay with their lives, he would kill them, and he would kill him. That coal eyed demon, that evil Banparan bastard, how dare he hurt his beloved Junketsu! He would PAY!

>END FLASH>

Nagi gasped softly, stumbling back a pace as his eyes fell away from a lighter blue gaze. He took a moment to steady his breathing. That… flashback, for lack of a better word, had been rather intense. He couldn't recall ever having been so angry in his entire life. He'd been more than angry; he'd been furious, livid even. He'd never felt such an intense urge to kill, never been so freaking pissed that he couldn't see straight. It occurred to him again that he might not remember these feelings because they weren't his to remember, because the memories belonged to Konketsuji.

He looked up at Omi again, the blond looked shaken, as if he'd seen the flashback as well. Perhaps the Loshiniki with silver eyes was right, maybe there was some truth to the story of Konketsuji and Junketsu. He still didn't believe that they were gods; he'd seen what happened to those who pretended to be gods and he refused to suffer the fate of Este's elders, but he wouldn't deny the possibilities of reincarnation or spiritual possession. At the very least, he wanted an explanation for the weird flashback, and seeing this priest just might be the only way to get that explanation.

"All right Weiss," He murmured, staring into blue eyes again as Omi raised his head to meet Nagi's gaze. "We'll do it your way."

"Then it's settled." Faerin declared, "You will sleep here tonight, and leave in the morning. You'll use this time to regain your strength, you'll need it, I have a feeling this journey will not be an easy one."

Funny, Nagi thought turning away from the cerulean eyes that held his gaze, he had the same feeling.

TBC

End chapter five

>>>>>

A/N: Okay, so my goal is to finish this over the summer. I make no promises, as this summer is going to be rather busy for me, but I want to try and finish this. How can you help? Review. Lots. Bug me, it makes me feel loved and guilty at the same time, so I'll update faster. Next chapter will start the journey to Ishikamairah, and the story should start picking up its pace from there. (Hopefully…) Oh and do let me know what you think of the OC's in your reviews please. Am I focusing on them too much, not enough? Do you like them? Do you hate them? Do they suck and are all Mary Sues that you wish to kill in a violent fashion? Let me know, especially on the Mary Sue thing, there are few things I hate more than Mary Sues, the last thing I want is to have my OC's come across that way. Umm… okay I guess that's all. With any luck I'll see you all in the near future. Bai.


End file.
